Clarity
by suenethakchan
Summary: Not only was I claimed to be HIS girlfriend, I also have to deal with all his crazy fan girls. I don't even know this guy in the first place! Can life get any worse?
1. Chapter 1

_**CLARITY**_

By Sue-chan

 _Chapter one _

"This is my girlfriend"

I heard someone say. Even before I could take another step to wherever direction I was heading to, I felt a strong grip on my left wrist. The next second I was pulled towards something hard.

It took me a good thirty seconds to notice all the eyes that were practically staring at me. It took me longer than that to realize that the 'something' was actually _someone._ I wouldn't have realized this in the first place if not of the warm breaths that came intact with my skin. And I had a temporary brain freeze.

" _This_ is my girlfriend" I heard the same voice say again. This time it was awfully close and somehow the extremely uncomfortable stares I received turned into glares. If looks could actually kill, then I'd be dead by now. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that the 'this' was _me._ Because other than myself, the wall and the person who owns that voice, there weren't any other living creature in a 5 meter radius around us. Oh hell.

How did I end up like this?

:-:

"Wear something nice and elegant dear" said the tall slender figure with short auburn hair, my mother. We would have looked like twins if her hair was longer like mine. "Don't wear your hair in a messy bun" she yelled again from the kitchen. "Okay mom" I yelled back from my room. I was at the minute exploring my closest for something wearable for today's dinner party that my mother's all hyped up about. Parties weren't my forte. Heck I hated them. Mainly because of all the formalities, etiquettes and the massive crowd. I personally find it very suffocating. Normally I find a way to talk myself out of actually attending them, but today's case was different. It was my mom's long time best friend who was hosting it.

Aunt Karou, my mom's friend was actually a nice lady. Very enthusiastic I must add. She was tall, elegant and seemed to have a good sense of humor unlike my mother. The most attractive thing about her as I noticed was her eyes. They were crimson red and even when I was sitting in a table far away from her I could still see the glint in them.

Other than staring at her eyes, I was doing my best to prevent myself from dozing off. It was just yesterday that we moved to the capital because my father believed that it was time. My father, a well-known business tycoon in my country wanted me to grow up with the same environment he grew up in, so my whole childhood and more than a half of my teenage life was spent in a beautiful village. Not that I ever wanted to leave, but dad says that I should graduate properly before inheriting his business and all. So after all the unpacking and rearranging my stuff I still felt so tired.

I didn't want to openly sleep at this party, at least not when mom's a couple of tables away so that's when I thought to breathe in some fresh air. I didn't really expect that this party would be this crowded in the first place, but since these people are business tycoons as well I couldn't expected any less. After aimless roaming I finally saw an exit on my right and was almost there when all this happened. Oh, how I wish that I should have slept there than actually deciding to breathe fresh air.

:-:

I could practically feel the guy behind me smirking when I helplessly stared at the crowd. I opened my mouth to protest but nothing came out. I winced when the grip around my left wrist tightened. After what seemed like an eternity, I allowed myself to be dragged by the stranger who didn't seem like he'd let go of my wrist any sooner. By now I was also dripping wet and smelled like strawberry punch. Not the kind of smell I wanted around me. Not that I even had a choice in the first place.

The air that brushed my skin seemed a bit chilly which meant that I'd soon be out of all the mess. All I could still see meanwhile being dragged was the well-built back and the raven hair that shone in the dim light that belonged to the guy I desire to punch so badly. When I gain control over my body that is.

Finally the moon was visible in front of me and my wrist was freed.

"Tch, aren't you going to thank me?" I heard him ask. Thank him?

"For what? making my day worse? Yeah right." I said rolling my eyes.

"For saving you" he said as if it was the most obvious thing. Jerk. "All this wouldn't have happened if you didn't drag me into it in the first place" I said while hugging myself. Gosh it was cold out here.

"I thought I did you a favor by calling you my girlfriend" his words made me twitch. Favor? "Like I'd want to be a strangers girlfriend" I almost yelled at him. Conceited jerk.

"Natsume Hyuuga" he said out of the blue. "Huh?"

"I don't repeat myself little girl" he said while starting to walk away.

"Hey! I'm not a little girl" I yelled after him. I hate it when people under estimate me.

He stopped for a second. "Whatever … Polka" was heard before he started to walk again with his hands in his pockets. It took me awhile to remember that my top half was dripping wet. "Pervert" I yelled after him. I'm surely going to punch him the next time I see his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I actually forgot to include an author's note in the previous chapter. So here it is.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading and feel free to let me know what you think.**

 **BTW I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I wish I did.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter two**_

"Unbelievable! I let you go for just one party without me and you end up in trouble" came the monotonous voice of my best friend from my left side. "Come on Hotaru! It's not my fault that there happen to be a conceited jerk there to ruin my day" I defended myself. Yup. Not my fault at all. Simply bad luck.

Hotaru Imai, my best friend and neighbour ever since I could remember is a genius with a very high IQ, which I rather not know of. We both almost have the same family background which was something that helped our bond to grow stronger despite being opposites in character. Anyone who just met her would think she's someone with a few words, but believe me when you get close to her as I am you'll come to believe that she talks too much when it's not needed the most. So if I'm told to sum up her into two words I'd go with ' _money'_ and _'crabs'_ . You'll understand why I chose them later.

"So it's not your fault, but bad luck?" she asked as if she knew already. "How did you… Yes! BAD LUCK" This is another amazing thing about Hotaru. She can tell what I'm thinking and I bet she knows everything out there. She's amazing.

"So, nothing you've said so far explains the reason you're wearing all that….crap?" she asked lifting her right eye brow. "Hotaru! First of all my get-up isn't crap and don't use that word in the first place" I whined. "The baggy jeans, the loose T shirt are your usual, but a cap hiding all your hair and fake glasses?" she said, now fully looking my way. The look she's giving me at the minute is creepier than her usual stare as well. I gulped the saliva ball stuck in my throat.

"Well you're not expecting me to go to my new school looking exactly the way I looked like during that party, right?" she should know it by now that I wouldn't.

"Well, didn't someone say that she wouldn't let that guy-with a weird name which she can't recall- affect her in any way?" She's wrong. Of course this isn't mainly because of that jerk. What chances are there for me to run into him again? None, because _this_ is a big city. But think of the chances there are for me to run into at least one of the witnesses who were there. Very high.

"It's the crazy fans I'm avoiding Hotaru. Plus the less attention the better". I said giving her one of my best smiles. "What did your mother say?" she asked surprised. No wonder she's curious. My mom being one of the best fashion designers out there would never let me wear these on my first day. She believes in everything and anything to do with first impressions and all that. "Something came up so she left even before I got dressed" I said grinning. For some reason Hotaru sighed. I still don't see why she's making a fuss about my clothes. I mean I wore the same style back in the village without the cap and glasses that is. It's still almost the same.

"I'm not going to school with you looking like you're about to rob that place. So either you take the cap and glasses off or you walk the remaining steps alone". Believe me she looked serious with her hands crossed in front.

"Ohhhhh, come on Hotaru!" I said while pouting.

'…' No reply means _no._

"Ok, but only the glasses. Please let me keep the cap. Please. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Idiot" she said while shaking her head. I smiled. Of course Hotaru agrees with me, eventually that is.

"Soooo how's Alice Academy? Is it pretty? Is it spacious? Is it – "

"You'll see for yourself when we get there, so walk BAKA"

"But you came a semester before me and there's still a lot to walk" I hate walking. But for my disguise thing to work properly I should walk to school like a commoner. Oh if only I didn't get involved with all the glaring eyed people at the party I could've arrived to school earlier than this.

"A semester consists of only a few months and whose fault is it that I'm walking too" She's right, a semester is actually a few months only yet I missed her so much back at home.

"Hmmm… How's Ruka-pyon?" Hotaru's eye twitched. Ruka-pyon is also a childhood friend of mine who moved here way before any of us did. Him and Hotaru never really got along very well. Mostly because Hotaru always bugged him and sold his pictures to almost all the girls in our school. I could still picture him running after Hotaru to get those pictures from her. He never succeeded in preventing Hotaru because she always had extra copies with her. I told you that she's a genius. "Nogi is annoying and I still have a good income thanks to him" she said with a smirk. I guess some things never change.

Hotaru suddenly stopped and if I wasn't careful enough I would have knocked both of us down. _ALICE ACADEMY_ , read the huge bold letters on the fancy gate. "Wooow" I released the breath which I unconsciously held while looking at the entrance. There were only a few students hanging out near the school gates. It's still early anyway.

"The office is that way. See you in class" Hotaru said while pointing somewhere and started to walk in the opposite direction. "Hey, aren't you coming with me to the principal's office?" I yelled after her. "I don't want to interfere a family reunion" she said while continuing to walk. She's right. I hadn't seen uncle Kazu, the principal of Alice Academy in a long time. As you may have already figured it out, uncle Kazu is my father's older brother which means that this breath taking school belongs to the Yukiharas. Unbelievable. I didn't expect it to be this dashing, but then again nothing seemed to be happening according to my expectations these days. Well then to the office it is.

:-:

"Come in when I give you the signal Mikan-chan" the man with shoulder length blond hair told me before he smiled brightly at me and went inside the door that said class 2-B. _'2-B?'_ What kind of a method do they use to number classes? I mean this is supposed to be a soon-to-be graduates' class. Anyway I think the blond man from before must be a teacher too. He's kind of cool in his own way even though I had a hard time figuring out whether to call him sir or mam. 'I'm Narumi-sensei' he said when he introduced himself first at the office. He seemed to talk a lot because till we both walked from the office to the class 2-B, he had went on and on about how much I looked like my uncle-when I don't- and how nice his students are. He's a nice person. I bet he's a good teacher too. The problem here is, what kind of signal did he mean? Should I just open the door and go inside rather than waiting for this unknown signal? I decided to go with the first one and for a couple of seconds I thought I came to the wrong place.

THIS cannot be called as a classroom. If Narumi-sensei hadn't called me from behind I would have left the room the second I came in. Not only was the class noisy, but they didn't even notice either me, Narumi-sensei nor the other tall man. "Mikan-chan I'm your homeroom teacher and this is your substitute teacher" Narumi-sensei said while pointing to the timid looking tall man.

:-:

I can't believe this! How can Narumi-sensei do this to me?! Here I am trying to concentrate on what the substitute teacher is teaching and failing miserably. How can I pay attention in the first place when the person I'm itching to punch so badly and give a piece of my mind is actually sitting next to me. And to think that we're partners for the rest of this semester makes me sick to the stomach. Somebody please tell me that this is a nightmare. How did my bad luck turn worse?

* * *

 **Hey again. So hope you liked it. Well then until we meet again, bye.**

 **Sue-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, it's me again. Since I'm quite free these days I'd be updating new chapters faster. So hope you'd enjoy reading and feel free to share your opinions as well.**

 **BTW I don't own Gakuen Alice and I bet you guys already knew that:)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter three**_

After Narumi-sensei introduced the substitute teacher Ryuui-sensei to me, he turned towards the class mumbling to himself that it's time to get everyone's attention. I don't think he'll be able to do that though. I mean he's nice and all, but to get this class to – WHAT THE HELL?

"Now, now everyone you all look so full of energy so shall we all do a group activity?" was all he said and the whole class turned dead silent. Is that even possible? "Oh where's the energy you all had a few seconds ago? Let's do it next time then". He said looking gloomy for some reason and everybody seemed relieved. Weird.

"Well then my dear students let me introduce to you, your new classmate, Mikan Yu-" "Sakura" I cut in. And smiled one of my best smiles. All the eyes were on me now and somehow this reminded me of that party. " _She_ is our classmate?" I heard someone ask and her voice sounded very hostile. It was a girl with curly hair purmed well that she reminded me of that seaweed soup I tasted once in some fancy restaurant. I frowned at the memory. It was then that I decided never to taste it again.

I easily managed to spot Hotaru. Of course because she was the only one who kept on reading a book without bothering to spare me a glance. Typical. "Hey is this actually a girl? I think it's a guy" yelled another girl. Me a guy? Ok, now I feel uncomfortable and awkward. Maybe they're confused because of my cap. "No that's a girl with no fashion sense at all" went permy, the seaweed. Hey, I do have a good fashion sense since I'm the one who actually assists mom. I can't blame these people anyway, but they should know well not to judge a book by its cover. Narumi-sensei must have sensed the dark atmosphere growing around us because he suddenly cut in. "Now let's find a seatmate and partner for Mikan- _CHAN_ " He emphasized the word chan.

It didn't take long after he said those words when the classroom door opened again. And the once silent class suddenly became louder than it was before. Every girl was screaming, giggling, drooling or doing all three at once. Hotaru was an exception because she was too engrossed in her book to even notice. And to my utter shock, in came _THAT_ guy with his cool posture with his hands in his pockets. For the first time that day I felt glad that I wore this get-up. He walked past me without even sparing a glance my way which I was thankful of. So this isn't actually a big city at all or is it just my bad luck turning worse?

And I was entirely shocked to see the person who walked behind THAT guy-what was his name again?-who cares about that. Yes, the person who walked behind him was none other than Ruka-pyon! Let's just hope that this was a pure coincidence. Anyway Ruka-pyon smiled my way before starting to walk towards his seat. Did he recognize me? Maybe not, because I've never seen him after he transferred here before Middle school started. I started my new get up in middle school so there's no way he'd know that I'm Mikan Yukihara.

"Mikan-chan, your seatmate and partner will be…..Natsume Hyuuga-kun" Narumi-sensei said with a huge grin. WHAT?! I almost screamed my lungs out. _Almost._ I composed my face again before anyone noticed. "Is something wrong?" Narumi-sensei asked with a concerned face. "Can I be Hotaru's partner instead?" I asked hopefully. "She already has one" I heard him say. This cannot be happening. "Nooo! Narumi-sensei, you can't let _that_ be our dearest Natsume sama's partner." Came the all too familiar permy's voice while she pointed at me. She just now called me 'that'. How rude. I twitched. "Look here Permy, I don't want to be his partner either so we're on the same side." She didn't seem to get my point and went on and on about the reason that I'm here was to steal _her_ Natsume sama or something. Either way Narumi-sensei didn't seem like he'd back down either and in the end I still had to sit next to him. And the entire time while Ryuui-sensei was teaching, I was planning my revenge against my seatmate after I was convinced that this was reality and not a nightmare. Was is it just my imagination or was Hyuuga actually smirking behind the manga book he was reading? But then again it was probably my imagination because there's no way he'd know who I am.

:-:

 _ **Natsume's POV**_

It was as usual. With all the girls screaming I will someday go deaf for sure. I hate walking from the front gate to my class because it's so suffocating with the lack of air to breath. They just don't know when to stop. These stupid fans of mine. Tch… typical girls. I opened the class door just in time to see a person with a bad taste of clothes standing beside Narumi. That's new. There's hardly anybody here with such a taste of clothes like her. Tch, a cap indoors? I looked at her from the corner of my eyes as I passed by and for some reason she had this familiar aura. Not that I cared, it's just plainly odd. Maybe she's one of those idiotic fans. I was caught off guard when Narumi announced her as my partner. Good thing that my bangs were covering my face. And to say that I was surprised when she asked for Imai as her partner instead would be an understatement. I was beyond surprised. So she's not actually a fan girl. Now that's something interesting. I finally have something that could kill my boredom for a few days. Tch… I smirked when she unwillingly came and sat beside me.

* * *

 **Hi again. Hope you all liked it. I added Natsume's POV to change the flow of the story. Well then until we meet again, bye.**

 **Sue-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter four**_

"Stop sulking, it's annoying" said Hotaru firmly. She was sitting in front of me in the 'Alice Café', the name used here to address the lunch room. I sighed for the nth time already.

I can't believe this. The whole female population here is actually taking about _their Natsume-sama's_ rumoured girlfriend! Guess what the rumours say. They say that she, his girlfriend happens to be an ugly model or something who went through a plastic surgery and she herself had claimed the so called title. The poor _Natsume-sama_ had tried to pry her hands off from him, but she clinged on to him like a LEACH! Come on! Nevertheless _their Natsume-sama_ who has a kind heart had accepted the girl's declaration to save her from humiliation! Who the hell came up with all this rubbish? "They just insulted my appearance saying I had done a plastic surgery!" I repeated out loud. Hotaru rolled her eyes while telling me not to mind what the others say. But hey, these people should have a limit. To even say that I clinged on to him was pathetic. And the thing about Hyuuga's 'kind' heart, made me feel like puking. Seriously! He was the one who used me as a get-away method and now I'm also being insulted.

"I knew this would happen". I heard Hotaru say. What did she mean by that? I looked at her only to find her in deep thought and for some odd reason she was also smirking. I sighed again while banging my head on the table. "Um… excuse me Sakura-san would you mind if we sit here" I heard and there in front of me stood two girls. They looked quite alike and at the same time quite different. Wait, am I seeing doubles? I nodded anyway and they sat down. "I'm Anna Udenomia" the one next to me said. "And I'm Nonoko Ogasawara" the one next to Hotaru said. "Hi" I managed to say. "Hotaru told us a lot about you Sakura-san!" Anna said enthusiastically. "She did? And please call me Mikan" I added while smiling brightly again. For a while there I forgot that I was even sulking in the first place. And for that little lunch break the four of us hit it off together.

Suddenly in between one of our conversation's the peaceful atmosphere in the lunch room turned berserk. I was the only one surprised about it because Hotaru and the others didn't even seem to be bothered by it. "Why are they screaming?" I asked out. "Take a wild guess" Nonoko said. Could it be…?

And there at the cafeteria door stood a familiar figure. He wasn't the only one surrounded by all those girls. With him, there was a tall guy with dark blue hair and a star tattoo under his right eye, two almost identical looking figures, one with a muddy brown hair and the other with a sandy brown hair, a guy with spectacles and Ruka-pyon?! All six of them sat on a table far off to the middle from where we were sitting. For some odd reason I found it hard to take my eyes off Hyuuga. I'm probably that frustrated about the turn of events. Yes, that's it. Anyway I somehow managed to tear my eyes off him and at the very last second I thought our eyes met. Impossible. I'm really going insane. 'Don't let him bother you Mikan, just stay out of his way and you'll be fine' I told myself.

 **Natsume's POV**

The morning classes ended faster than usual. Maybe because I enjoyed watching how frustrated my new seatmate was. I was reading my manga while the substitute taught something. Even if I've never paid attention in class or hardly attend classes I've got the highest marks in our grade. So to put it simply I'm a born genius.

Lunch break; the other thing I hated the most. Just as we entered the Alice café, like always all the stupid girls tried to choke us to death. Tch, typical. We walked towards our table and sat down. Tsubasa, Koko and Kitsume were talking about a prank they did while Yuu silently ate. And Ruka for some reason was staring at…. the weirdo, my seatmate. I too looked at her only to find her averting her gaze. Come to think of it, I still can't shake off the feeling that she's awfully familiar. Hey don't get me wrong, she's not even attractive yet I observed her from the corner of my eyes just so I'd get rid of this weird feeling. I normally don't remember random girls, if you know what I mean.

 **Usual (Mikan's) POV**

The next subject after the break was P.E. Anna and Nonoko were in a different class than the two of us so they headed in a different direction. It didn't take long for me and Hotaru to get dressed in our P.E. uniforms, a red short and a white T. Unlike my old school which has track events for P.E, this school has soccer. To say that the gym was huge would be an understatement. It was gigantic. It had two football grounds inside. TWO!

"Mikan" I heard Hotaru's voice. This time it sounded concerned and serious. I turned to her side. "Are you okay with this?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, You playing football?" Her face was occupied with an emotion I couldn't read.

I gave one of my best smiles again while nodding and started to walk in front of her towards the gym. She stayed for a while before starting to walk behind me.

:-:

Two classes had combined P.E lessons so only eleven girls and eleven boys from each class get to play. So while the girls were on one field, the boys were in the other. All the others were instructed to sit on the bachelors and watch. Each team consisted of students from both the classes.

I was put in as a midfielder. Soccer of course wasn't something new to me. I was in the soccer club during elementary school and middle school. Our club even participated in the district finals football match a couple of times. Me being the only female player those days was not at all challenging. I'm not boasting or anything, but I was even their ace striker. That was just until I quit soccer when high school started. I looked at Hotaru who was standing in the opposite side of the field. I couldn't help myself from giggling at her face which was frowning. She never liked soccer back then too. She thought it was a pointless thing to run around chasing a ball. That's why she joined our soccer club as a manager instead. She was also the one who handled all the financial affairs in it.

"Ok everyone gather around." I heard someone say. She was fairly tall with pink hair that flowed up to her shoulders. If I remember correctly, she was just now appointed as our team captain. "I'm Misaki Harada a forward and I'm the captain for today's match" she said while smiling. "Don't expect me to run after that stupid ball" a girl with strawberry blond hair said to Misaki while looking at her well-manicured nails. "Yes, Luna is right. I'm not doing anything either" Permy said. Misaki rolled her eyes and nodded. Seriously? I was going to ask them why they were even here in the first place, but then again it seemed like signing a death wish so I talked with Misaki instead. "Are you ok with that?" I asked. She shrugged and said that it was always like that. I introduced myself to her and we talked for a while before the warm ups.

:-:

It's been a while since I last kicked a ball aiming somewhere so it felt weird. I wasn't even sure of the amount of power I should put into it. Urgh, not playing for a while sure can make you forget a lot of things. My aiming was pretty bad too, but it was way better than some other girls aiming. The gym was as always noisy filled with cheers for the players. Anyone could tell that they were all cheering for the guys that played in the other field next to ours. I didn't have a time to check who were playing there as they came to the field after our practice match started. From the loud voices I could tell that there must be at least one of the guys from the Alice café earlier.

Our match was half sided each. What I meant was only half of the players in each side were actually helping out to bring the ball up, so the score was 0 – 0. Even Hotaru was standing in one corner staring blankly at me. The match was quite intense, maybe because there were only a few of us trying desperately to keep the ball in possession. I soon received a pass from Misaki and there weren't any functional teammates in my front. I looked around and the closest person to me was that girl Luna, who was standing a good twenty feet from behind me. Someone from the opposite team was running towards me and with the intensity I did a back pass to Luna even without looking, knowing she wouldn't move from her spot. All she said earlier was that she won't be running around the field. She didn't say anything about not receiving passes right?

Maybe I used too much energy on to the ball because I heard a loud thud quite far from behind me. Looks like I'm in trouble. I sighed and turned around preparing for the worst. Urgh… I had hit….

* * *

 **So here it is, the next chapter. Who do you think she had hit? Take a wild guess.**

 **Until we meet again, bye.**

 **Sue-chan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Alice Academy.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter five**_

The warm aroma of chocolates was making my mouth water. I wasn't sure from where it came from yet I wanted it so badly. I tried to move, but everything felt so numb. It was dark. Obviously, because my eyes were closed. I somehow managed to lift my heavy eyelids and when I did everything was a blur for a while. The white ceiling, soft white covers I lay on and the strong smell of surgical spirit were the other things that caught my attention after I was able to adjust my eyes to the brightness around me. Am I in the hospital?

"Infirmary" I heard a familiar voice. _Hotaru?_

"How are you feeling?" I heard her ask again.

"Like a ship wreck" my throat was dry yet I managed to squeeze a few words out.

"Better to feel something than nothing" I heard her say.

Hotaru helped me to sit up and then she handed me a mug. "Hot chocolate" was all she said. I silently nodded while taking it. Every time I fall sick, hot chocolates did the trick to make me feel better. My head started to spin as I tried to remember how I ended up here in the first place.

"You were heavily panting and sweating so much that you fainted even before half time. That's why I asked you to think well before playing soccer again." Even though her voice sounded angry her face was etched with worry.

"I'm fine Hotaru. It's no big deal. Plus I'm stronger than you think."

"Yeah right." She said with sarcasm.

So I fainted. Hmm….. nothing new. Just that I fainted….And then it suddenly hit me. All the memories from before started to flow back to me. The worst decision I ever took was to back pass the ball to Luna. Urgh…. I can't believe it hit Hyuuga of all people. Now one thing's clear. Someone up there sure hates me and I'm as good as dead. Within the couple of hours I spent at school I learnt that Natsume Hyuuga isn't someone you should mess with. And on my first day itself I've hit him with a ball. Oh great.

All I remember from PE is that after my glorious act of braveness (the back pass to Luna), I turned around only to meet a cold deathly glared pair of crimson eyes and then everything went black.

"OMG don't tell me that you actually carried me here all by yourself" I turned to look at Hotaru.

A mysterious smirk graced her face when she said, "I didn't".

Thank god, if she did then I'd have to make it up for her till the end of this semester. Yet I felt awfully uneasy because of the look on her face. I gulped an imaginary saliva ball before asking, "Then who did?"

"Hyuuga did" I looked at her face for a while to find something that said this was a joke. I found nothing.

"What the hell !" I yelled, almost dropping the mug I was holding . How in the world did that happen?

"Do you want me to explain?" she said this time with a trace of humor in her voice. 'THIS IS NOT FUNNY' I screamed in my head. My throat suddenly went dry again and my eyes were as big as saucers when I nodded.

"Where should I start?" Hotaru pretended to think for a while as I rolled my eyes. Why do I feel like she's enjoying this?

"Oh yes, your aiming was splendid and I would have personally rewarded you if it actually did hit Luna. Unfortunately the ball went above her stupid head as she stood there like a statue and well as you may already remember, it hit Hyuuga on the side of his face." I'm sure that by now my mouth must be hanging open.

"Hyuuga, being the soccer captain should be able to dodge it as he might have seen the ball coming from the corner of his eyes, but he didn't. Either he was asking for it or didn't expect it to sting so bad. Anyhow he _fell_ down with Yome." She continued. "I'd give you ten out of ten for that kick of yours if it actually landed square on his face".

"HOTARU!"

"Just kidding" she said with a smirk.

"Not funny. You know you have a bad sense of humor right?"

"Yup, but it made you feel better" she said as if she knew already. I sighed loudly.

"So as I was saying- while you took your time to brace yourself and turn, Hyuuga already stood up and made his way up to you. I actually thought that you might faint even before turning around, so I had to rush to you too. Hyuuga made it there right on time and served as your cushion or to put it correctly- he caught you before you hit the ground." There was a little silence before Hotaru added "The end".

I looked at Hotaru's face like she had grown two heads. I pinched my arm and it hurt. So this is not a nightmare after all. I dropped my head back on to the pillow. Life sucks.

As I turned my head to the side, I noticed three flower bouquets. "The Roses and Tulips are from Anna and Nonoko" Hotaru said while giving me a little card that said ' _get well soon'_ signed by them. It made me smile. When someone cares for you even though you've just met each other today, can make someone like me smile even in a critical situation.

Then I looked at the other bouquet which was White Lilies. My favorites.

"These – Hotaru said while picking it up- arrived here only after I left for the restroom a few minutes ago."

"Who do you think they're from?" I asked her with a curios look only to see her smirk _AGAIN._

* * *

 **Hi guys, hope you like it. Feel free to let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, PMs, adding this to your favorites, for becoming followers and for reading.**

 **Sue-chan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, since most of you asked for a longer chapter I decided to go with it. So here it is. Do enjoy.**

 **Plus I unfortunately don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter six**_

During the ride home there was a comfortable silence between me and Hotaru. The only sounds that could be heard were the car's engine and the sound that came from the steering wheel when a drastic turn was made. Old Hegbert, my personal driver had actually gotten older. I stared at his wrinkled hands that rested on the steering wheel. He's the one who drove me off to almost everywhere ever since I could remember. I didn't even notice until now that he's this old.

"Hey idiot, stop staring like that. It's irritating" I heard Hotaru say. She was still doing something with her phone and a frown was evident on her face.

"Why are you frowning?" I asked only to hear her say, "I'm not."

Making her admit something is not easy and since I've already lost a lot of energy after today's events so I let it pass. Then I remembered the bouquets that were lying on my lap. The white Lilies…who would give someone like me a flower bundle after everything that happened today. An enemy of Hyuuga? Yes that's it. It's surely from someone who really hates Hyuuga yet who was unable to do anything against him. Wow I'm good at guessing. Looks like I've become a genius too. Guess having one beside you has its advantages.

We got off after Hegbert opened the door for us. I smiled and thanked him before making my way up to the front porch. I was abruptly stopped when someone grabbed my arm. Why am I not surprised. I knew this would happen sooner or later.

"What's up Hotaru?" I asked my best friend as if nothing happened.

"Mikan" she warned me as I sighed.

"Okay I know. So does mom know about me playing football today and all the fainting stuff?" I asked, knowing very well that the answer was a yes.

"No—not yet" she replied stoically. Phew… she got me worried for nothing. I already can picture the entire ruckus that was meant to come if my mom did know that is.

"But - " she started again. God I hate that word. It only means that a bad thing will reach your ear after it.

"- that doesn't mean you're off the hook _young lady"_ she continued.

"Gosh, now you sound like my mother." I said while rolling my eyes and opening the front door.

"There you are. You girls got me worried, not coming home even when it's already an hour after school" Came the energetic voice of my mom, Yuka Sakura.

"Welcome home you two. Hotaru dear, it's a good thing that you'd be spending a couple of nights here with Mi-chan. She was whining about how much she missed you." My mother was greeting Hotaru while I was looking for a vase to put the flowers in. She didn't seem to notice the baggy jeans and the loose T, I was wearing. Thank god. Better slip from here before she does.

"Mikan what are you-" looks like I'm too late. I turned around to face her only managing to come up with some lame excuse like 'it was too sunny for a dress'- kind of thing.

"Oh my – what lovely flowers you have there" she said while reaching for the bouquets in my hand. Looks like the flowers managed to saved me from a sudden death.

"Where are they from or should I ask _who_ they're from?" She said while giving me this cheesy smile.

"Gosh mom, they're just from a couple of friends" I said as if it was the most obvious thing.

But Hotaru just had to add; "And a secret admirer"

Danm.

:-:

The whole evening while we sat at the living room drinking tea, my mom was going on and on about how I managed to gain both friends and _a secret admirer_ on my first day of school. I dodn't want to add the amount of enemies- as in almost the whole female population in school- I gained today and ruin her moment of happiness. And I couldn't do anything about this secret admirer thing because to tell her my conclusion about the one who gave the flowers required another lot of stuff. Which means I'd have to tell her that I hit a conceited jerk with a football. That won't be happening because if I did, I'd even have to go to his house to apologize and get grounded for the whole semester for playing football in the first place.

Bed time; was like _girl time_ I have with Hotaru. It was just the two of us in my room. Even though she insisted that she didn't want to sleep with a drooling idiot like me, she ended up sleeping next to me on my bed anyway.

"So?" I started. I hated the silence around us which was pretty weird.

"So what?" she asked back.

"SO say something" It's harder to keep up a conversation with Hotaru sometimes.

"Something" she replied.

"No I meant that you should SAY something"

"I just did" Even in the dark I could tell that she was purposely doing this to annoy me.

"Ru-chan!" I yelled. It was the nick name or more like the shorten form of 'Hota-Ru'. Believe me, she's not found of it at all and I still don't know why.

"DON'T call me with that" I shivered at the sound of her voice and giggled thinking that I managed to get back at her and annoy her.

"Okay, okay – peace" I said in between my giggles.

"You're the same as always, with your sudden mood swings and all those other stuff" I heard her mumble.

"You too." I smiled. Nothing had really changed between the two of us.

:-:

"Hey WAKE UP- IDIOT" I heard someone yell. And I fell into a _pool?_ Is that even possible. I coughed abruptly and unwillingly opened my eyes. I could see a figure with messy raven hair and scary athemist eyes glaring at me while she held a bucket? It took me a good one minute and more than two yawns before I identified this person as my best friend.

"Get up now or I'll throw another water bucket on you" she warned. That did the trick. "I'm awake- yes awake" I said while sitting on my bed yawning. I looked at Hotaru properly this time to find her in a blue mini skirt, a black blazer and a white shirt underneath. Hmm that get up seems familiar. Where did she wear this before? I kept on thinking.

"This is our school uniform BAKA. So unless you get dressed fast I'm gonna leave you here"

So that's why it looked familiar. Even though our school as an official uniform, we're also free to wear whatever suit we like as long as it's not inappropriate. Pftt. I'm not sure what these people consider as inappropriate because I already got to see a lot of get-ups that were supposed to be classified under that topic on my first day itself.

"You only have another 10 minutes to do whatever you like and to make yourself presentable because I'd be leaving with or without you" I heard Hotaru's voice from downstairs. "Aye aye captain" I yelled back at her and changed in to my clothes as fast as I could.

:-:

This time I quickly agreed to ride our Benz car without a fuss because I already learnt my lesson. Walking to school is danm hard. I still wore my usual get up, baggy jeans and a loose neck- oversized T, with a cap. You must be wondering whether we're allowed to wear caps in class. I am. That's thanks to my uncle. Since I'm his only niece and all, I didn't need to convince him that much to get him to agree to all my conditions. It's not like I'm taking advantages or anything, this is just a mere harmless thing.

The walk from the school gate to my class seemed like I was in some fashion runway. Everyone as in every single person we passed by stopped to look at us. Let's just say that I didn't hear them mumble stuff pointing at me. Bravo- I'm famous. I should feel happy, but the only thing I can feel now is my stomach doing flip flops. I felt sick. I don't actually mind all these, but how am I going to face Hyuuga? Should I apologize first or thank him first for carrying me all the way to the infirmary which was by the way, in the opposite end from where the gym was? Or should I just ignore him for the rest of the day and act as if nothing happened?

We walked into the class that said 2-B. The noisy class turned silent even without Narumi-sensei. Hotaru didn't seem to mind all this attention we were receiving. She had her stoic scary mask on. You know that look which said- 'mess with me and your dead.' I silently walked to the back of the class. My seat was beside a window. How come I didn't notice it yesterday? Was I that distracted by _him_. Where is he anyway? The seat beside me was empty and I was relieved. Five minutes more and then the class will start.

I was resting my head on both my palms and stared at my wooden desk. That's when I heard someone say "Hey you". When I lifted my head a little, I could see a figure standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. Oh dear, so here it is. Torture time.

"Yes?" I looked at her innocently as if nothing happened. It was Permy. A scowl graced her face as she looked down at me from above.

"How dare you hit our Natsume-sama like that?" she yelled. By now I could sense that the whole class was looking our way. I even saw Hotaru clenching her fists. I gave Hotaru a reassuring glance before I looked at Permy again.

"Were you even listening SAKURA?" she spat out.

"Sorry?" I smiled apologetically.

"I said that NO ONE I REPEAT NO ONE CAN LAY A FINGER ON OUR NATSUME-SAMA as long as I, Sumire Shouda the President of the Natsume-Ruka fan club am here" she practically yelled in my ear. Urgh so annoying.

"Look Permy, I'm not deaf you know. Plus I didn't even lay a finger on him in the first place. _I laid a ball on his face_ " I emphasized the last sentence. I heard some muffled laughs from the background and even Hotaru's lips curled up from the corners. Looks like Permy heard too because she glared hard and the class was dead silent again.

Her eyebrows twitched as she registered the fact that I called her Permy. "I's not Permy! It's Sumirie Shouda!" she yelled again. Seriously?! What part of ' _I'm not deaf_ ' doesn't she understand?

"Okay, whatever _PERMY_ \- I emphasized- If you don't mind could you head back to your seat?" It was suffocating. I had to ask for some space to breath. She frowned even more, if that's even possible after she heard me call her Permy again. Come to think of it. It's just like Hotaru once said; 'Annoying your enemy is bliss'.

"MY my children! You're all having a conference without your beloved homeroom teacher". Came Narumi-sensei's voice from the door as he entered the class. Phew…. that was close. Soon after his arrival, the lessons began. I couldn't be happier to see the seat next to me empty, but I felt a little guilty as well. I mean what if he's absent because the ball hit him hard in the head that it caused internal bleeding? Or what if he had died because of the impact.

I kept thinking the same stuff from morning as all of us headed to the Activity Classes.

"What's an activity class?" I asked out loud. I saw Hotaru shake her head before answering, "Idiot. Were you even listening?"

"Um… Well… I only heard the part where sensei said that it was our next subject."

"Geez Mikan, it's like clubs. I'm heading off to the Technical Club why don't chose a club and run along" she said and left me standing there alone in front of the notice board. In the middle of this activity/club list there was this 'Special Ability' club that caught my attention. The directions to the club room was scribbled on the side of its name so I started to head off that way.

:-:

Urgh! I can't believe that I actually passed the same tree more than twice. It was a huge Sakura tree that looked so out of place. By the look of it, it must be more than fifty years old. It had to be a sunny day today and this school had to be humongous and I had to keep getting lost in it. I've been through worse situations, but this was too much. I was so tiered so I finally decided to give in and sit under the Sakura tree. It was so peaceful that I felt like I could stay there the whole time without even bothering to look for this unknown club room. Why do they have a club room in the middle of a forest? Wait, why is there a forest here in the first place? Dunno. I sighed. When I was about to remove my cap since I was sweating so badly, I heard someone's voice.

"Oi little girl, what are you doing here?" I heard. I looked around only to see more random trees and no humans.

"Tch, idiot. Up here". I heard and twitched because of the insult. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint where I heard it before.

There high up in the tree lay a figure with a messy raven hair with his head resting on top of his arm. Who the hell was this?

"Ummm am I supposed to know you?" I asked. My voice sounded a bit hostile. Can't help it, maybe he's a kidnapper or someone like that. What if he's a rapist? I started to sweat more as I abruptly got up, readying myself to run off. I didn't have enough time to even think as I heard a loud thump and I met a pair of crimson pools.

"Hyuuga?" I almost yelled. I felt relieved that it wasn't any one of the people I thought it was.

"You should know your _partner better than that,_ little girl" he emphasized the word partner and I did my best not to twitch under his penetrating gaze.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL" I hissed sharply. He shrugged.

"So aren't you gonna thank me and apologize?" I heard him ask. "For what?-" I asked with the flow and I suddenly remembered the events from yesterday. I flushed from embarrassment as I realized my petty mistake. I saw him smirk. That jerk.

I sighed before saying; "Thank you and I'm sorry" Now that's done. I might as well get the hell out of here.

"Oi, where do you think you're going. We're not done here yet." he said as he got a hold of my wrist.

Ouch. Now it'll hurt for at least two days just like before. And it hit me. If somebody accidentally saw us like this and got the wrong impression, there's no way I'd escape from the fan girls alive. I even have their fan club president on my tail.

"Activity class" I replied while freeing my hand successfully. Obviously it's club time. Oh wait, he cut classes in the morning so how would he know. I can't believe that I felt guilty and sorry for a jerk like him.

"Plus I think we're done here. I already apologized. Now if you'll excuse-"

He cut me off saying; "I didn't accept your apology and thank you yet"

"Oh great!" I said with sarcasm and rolled my eyes.

I have a bad feeling about what's coming next.

Danm.

* * *

 **Hi again. Hope it wasn't too long. I wasn't sure how lengthy it should be so looks like I got carried away a little.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, PMs, adding this to your favorites, becoming followers and for reading.**

 **freespirited309-** Thank you for your support. It means a lot:) You'll have to wait a little more to find out.

 **Nikinora96-** You seem to be pretty good at guessing, but you'll have to wait a little more to find out;)

 **Lexi1989-** You're welcome :)

 **Anilissa, Chewybillabong, Loulou, jdcocoagirl, .roses** **, loveisfun, Feu and guest-** Glad you all like it. Thank you for your support.

 **Sorry for not personally thanking you guys. I find this way much easier and convenient so hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Until we meet again, bye.**

 **Sue-chan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter. Do enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.**

 **DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

* * *

 _ **Chapter seven**_

Please tell me what Natsume Hyuuga not accepting my apology and gratitude has to do with, him trapping me with both of his arms like this. When I just thought of freeing my hand from his clutch he practically pushed me towards the huge Sakura tree. And here I am unable to push him away or free my hand. Of course I can't push a six foot tall muscular body with just one hand while my back is against a huge tree trunk. I never felt this short and helpless in my entire life. Not to mention his mocking smirk was annoying the hell out of me. He didn't even seem to be affected by the glare I was giving him as he stood in front of me while breathing down on my skin. Urgh! This is so annoying.

"Fine" I hissed. "What do you want?"

His smirk grew wider, if that's even possible as he started to demand whatever that's in his mind. "You'll do the two things I'll be asking you to do"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No" He looked satisfied as I said; "Fine. Hurry up" I might as well get this over with. I don't actually want to owe someone for the rest of my life and I certainly don't want this guy to keep reminding me that while he's anywhere near me.

"The first one; You will be my partner for-"

"In case you'd forgotten, I am already your partner for one long semester! And could you take a step back and talk?" even though I struggled to push him back, he just won't move an inch. His breath is already making my skin feel weird.

"Let me finish" he said as his eyebrows furrowed. Come to think of it, his eyebrows do look short like a fox's eyebrows-

"Oi, were you listening?!" he almost yelled in my ear. "Um….sorry what?" I asked politely and he sighed before answering; "You will be my practice partner"

He moved back afterwards and I released the breath I've unconsciously held. "Practice partner?" I asked titling my head to the side a little. Does he even make sense? He should state his ideas clearly, it's not like I'm some mind reader nor do I have telepathy.

"Hey wait! To practice what?" I yelled after him as he started to walk. He stopped.

"You'll find out soon….Polka-dots" his voice sounded mischievous and I could already picture him smirking along with it. "Is that the new trend these days?" He mumbled more to himself. "Pervert!" I yelled. How could he just peek inside to someone else's chest like that? Bloody pervert. To think that he did it twice was unbelievable. I was even wearing _one_ of my lucky polka-dot bras, how embarrassing.

:-:

"Urgh! So frustrating!" I yelled to no one in particular. It was all trees that were surrounding me and I'm both physically and mentally tired. Thanks to a certain someone's riddles I'm already fed up. Do what he tells me? Seriously?! My scary imagination has already been working its dark magic on me and I'm sick to my stomach. I'd surely be getting a lot of nightmares from today onwards and a tiny voice in my head says that what he actually wants me to practice with him isn't any better than all the scary stuff in my head.

"MIKAN-CHAN!" it was an enthusiastic voice from behind. I'm sure it's not anybody I know of. Should I turn around? Or should I just walk a head like I didn't hear it? I quickened my pace anyway. Talking to strangers in a creepy forest or woods or whatever this place was called was certainly not a good idea, even if the stranger knows my name.

In a couple of seconds a guy with blue hair and a star tattoo under his right eye was standing in front of me, heavily panting. "You sure walk fast" he hardly spoke. "The name's Tsubasa Andou" he said while grabbing my hand and shaking it fondly. Now where have I seen him before? A picture of him with Hyuuga from Alice Café earlier flashed vaguely in my head. Is this the same guy?

"Glad to meet you in person Mikan-chan" okay, this is getting creepier. Glad to meet me? I freaking kicked a football at his friend- I assumed he and Hyuuga must be friends- and he's all giddy and happy that we met?

"- - man I never thought this day would actually come, that I'd see Natsume get hit by a ball like that! Would you like to join our football team?" he had been talking all the while I was spacing out.

"No-I mean no thanks" he seemed surprised with my answer, but shrugged and asked; "Then why don't you join the cheerleading team?" What is with this guy? Me, cheerleading?

"I'd rather die" I clamped a hand over my mouth. I was not planning to say that aloud. "Sorry I was actually going to say 'no'- thanks for the offer anyway"

He seemed amused as he said; "I'm actually _very_ pleased to meet you Mikan-chan" Talking about weird people. He seemed sincere as well.

"So may I accompany you to your destination, princess?" he said while bowing comically. Seriously, this guy sure is weird. I failed to hold back my giggle as I said; "Yes you may Royal Guard, but I'm unable to find my way as well"

"To where are you heading my lady?" he too was trying not to laugh.

"Special Ability Club"

His face lit and his smile widened if that's even possible as he said; "I'm honored to have your presence at my club your highness. This way" he said after bowing down again and leading the way.

I wonder how someone nice like him and a perverted jerk like Hyuuga ever became friends.

:-:

Wow. The Special Ability Club owns a massive area. I was told that all the clubs have their own villa, in the Northern Forest- it's freaking huge. The club consists of all the age groups because the whole school has 'Activity Class' at the same time. I met Misaki again and a whole bunch of cool and friendly people. Unlike Permy and her crazy fan club members, these people weren't even bothered by my get-up. After warmly welcoming me, all of us sat in a circle and started sharing funny stories and ghost stories.

"Mikan-chan, you should meet Youchi the best ghost story teller in the whole wide world" Tsubasa said while stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

"Totally! That kid's the best. You can even FEEL the ghosts lurking around you" Misaki said while grabbing the popcorn bucket from Tsubasa and helping herself.

"Hey!" Tsubasa yelled while reaching for it and failing to grab it back.

I gulped before saying; "No thanks". To tell the truth I'm already pretty freaked out and they are talking as if there are scarier stories than the ones I heard just now.

"Hey, we're out of popcorn" another guy from the other side of the huge circle yelled while turning the popcorn bucket upside down and shaking it, as if hoping for a miracle to happen.

"I'll get more" a pretty girl with raven hair stood up. She seemed younger than Misaki and me.

"Where do we get them from?" I asked Tsubasa. "From the Cookery Club" he said while eating the remaining bits.

"Wait! May I come with you?" I asked the girl who was now standing at the clubroom door. I wonder how humongous the cookery club's clubroom is.

The girl smiled and nodded so joined her.

Aoi, that's her name. Come to think of it, she looks prettier when you look at her from a short distance. She has a pair of amazing crimson eyes. Is it just me suddenly realizing or does a lot of people actually have crimson eyes?

"How's it?" I heard her ask.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your question" I replied politely.

"You don't have to be formal Mikan-san" she smiled while saying; "I meant, what are your opinions so far about this school?"

"Pretty okay I guess except for the part about all the rumors in the school site about that football incident yesterday"

I accidently saw the school web page from Hotaru's phone yesterday. She doesn't know though. I bet she was secretly getting rid of all those stuff.

' _Mikan Sakura, who wanted to steal the queen bee title from Luna-san, attacked her with a football and our beloved Natsume-sama came to the rescue'._ That was the headline. Geez, these people actually have a sense of humor. ME? Steal the QUEEN BEE title? I didn't even know there was such a title like that till yesterday. This was just _one_ of the fantastic made up stories on the site. There were many. Each story was worse than the first one so I stopped reading them halfway.

"Don't let the stories affect you Mikan-san. They're just rubbish" I heard Aoi say while smiling sweetly.

"Thanks. Just call me Mikan. Drop the 'san' part" I smiled back.

"I can't because you're older than me. Ummm-she started to think for a while- So I'll call you Mikan-chan, just like Tsubasa-sempai"

"Sure"

We were now standing in front of a beautiful glass building. "This is the cookery clubroom" Aoi said while quickening her pace towards the building. OMG, the architecture and the whole attire was way different than our clubroom. Aoi might have sensed my astonishment because she said; "There's no building in the school that looks alike Mikan-chan"

"WOW" I'm actually running out of words here.

"Come on; let's hurry inside before a teacher catches us"

The clubroom has small compartments inside, each containing a small equipped kitchen. Students wearing a white apron and white chef hats were almost everywhere carrying saucepans and ingredients of all sorts, hurrying towards their kitchens I assumed. Some of them stopped to greet us while most of them couldn't even be bothered to spare us a glance.

"This way" Aoi tugged my hand and we were standing in front of a huge door that said _baking room_. Aoi slowly opened its door and peeked inside.

After a few seconds a girl wearing a huge chef hat that covered half of her small face was standing in front of us with huge buckets of popcorn.

"Thanks Anna-chan" I heard Aoi say. Anna? Is this the same Anna I know of?

"Mikan?! Hi! OMG glad you're okay. I was worried to bits when you fainted and I thought you'd sleep for days like sleeping beauty—"

Yup, the same Anna. She's the only one other than me, who could talk like that with just one breath.

:-:

Activity Class is the best period in our school timetable. Too bad, it ended so quickly and to think that I have to wait for another week to meet all of them is just frustrating. Aoi told me that the Special Ability Club has many activities and fun stuff planned each week. I can't wait till next week.

This time I asked the directions to my class properly from Misaki, and I even wrote them down on a piece of paper. I can't afford to get lost again.

The school building was only a couple of steps away when I felt an elbow rest on my shoulder.

"Yo Mikan-chan" its owner greeted. He had muddy brown hair and grayish-green eyes. If I'm not mistaken this guy too was there with Natsume Hyuuga at the Alice café yesterday.

"I'm Kokoro Yome. Please call me Koko" he said while smiling widely.

"I'm so honored to meet the actual Mikan Sakura in person" he said, still with his goofy smile. Am I missing something here? Why do these people keep saying that they're pleased and honored to meet me?

"Geez you sure got a powerful kick. Care to join the football team?" why do I feel like this conversation would turn out to be the same as before?

"No" I said firmly.

"Too bad." He said still with that Cheshire cat smile and suddenly put a hand over my shoulder and practically dragged me towards the class. He had been telling me all the pranks he had done along with this other guy called Kitsume all the way till we reached the class. Halfway through his jokes I cracked and laughed till I thought I couldn't anymore. Seriously?! How could they pull-over such pranks without anybody noticing that it was them?

Hotaru lifted an eyebrow when me and Koko entered the class. After I took a seat, I started to narrate my long journey to Hotaru and unfortunately she fired this rubber ball at my head from a toy gun.

"Baka Gun- invention no.0000234, designed specially to make you stop blabbering"

"Ouch Hotaru. When did you get that?"

"I MADE it today. I'm in the Technology Club" she replied proudly.

"Looks like I won't get to talk much around her anymore" I pouted. So unfair.

"Hello my wonderful students. It's finally time" it was Narumi sensei. He walked in with that wide smile of his and everyone looked at him in horror. Okay, I am practically missing something here. What does he mean by _'it's time'_. Whatever it is, it doesn't seem any thing nice.

"Now why don't you choose partners" he said while writing something on the board. Partners? For what? I looked at Hotaru and she was practically glaring daggers at Narumi sensei. However some of the girls seemed exited as they giggled and looked around. What the hell was happening?

' _Ballroom Dancing lessons- by Narumi Anjou'_ was written on the board.

I don't remember signing up for dancing. I'm pretty sure Hotaru didn't either.

* * *

 **Hi people, sorry for not updating faster. Hope you liked it (?) thank you so much for reading, adding this to your favorites and for following this story.**

 **Freespirited-** Thank you so much for your recommendations and all. I might consider the 'futbol de Americano' in the future chapters with the flow of this story. As I told you earlier (PMed you), sorry for carelessly editing my previous chapter half asleep and all. I'm soooo glad that you pointed them out before it was too late. Thanks buddy.

 **Lexi1998-** Yup. Gosh it actually turned out to be pretty shorter than I thought it was. So I made this chapter longer than that one. Thanks.

 **Lifelikeroses, Nikinora96-** Here it is the next chapter. The actual drama comes in the next one so do stay tuned.

 **Thank you so much for reviewing. Do stay tuned for more. Until next time, bye.**

 **Sue-chan**


End file.
